You're Sure I'm Real?
by Rosalea12
Summary: Instead of Buffy being poisoned in "Normal Again" something happened to trigger her actually going crazy and being checked into an asylum. But guess who else is there? A certain demon hunter that keeps insisting to her that she is in fact the Slayer, no matter what her doctors say.
1. Chapter 1: New Roommate

**Author's Note: **Ok, this is obviously AU since it's crossover, but it's a little more than that. I am actually only in Season 3 of Supernatural, so I am nowhere near to the part where Sam is in the Asylum for Lucifer speaking to him. However, I saw this awesome gifset on tumblr about what would happen if Buffy and Sam met while they were both locked away…and this is what happened. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the recognizable characters.

**Chapter 1: **New Roommate

"Winchester!"

Sam looked up as he heard the orderly, Mark call his name.

"You got a new roommate." Mark announced as he practically dragged a short girl with long blond hair all around her face in by the arm.

"Little odd to room me with a chick isn't it?" Sam asked as he watched his new roommate walk run instantly to the corner where she balled up as if trying to disappear into the wall.

"Yea, well, we got a little bit of an over-crowding issue as of late. So we decided that since you guys have pretty much the same case we could just put you two together and not have to worry about you hurting each other." Mark explained.

He didn't mind Sam. He didn't really think he belonged in here. But the kid insisted that he hunted demons and that he had conversations with Lucifer himself. You'd never guess it if you were having a normal conversation with the guy, but if the conversation turned to anything of a supernatural nature, out came the bird from the cuckoo's nest. In all honesty, if the kid took some prescription schizophrenia medication he could probably be a fully functioning member of society. Heck, maybe he could even go back to Stanford Law like he had mentioned.

"What do you mean we have the same case?" Sam asked instantly curious.

"She thinks she kills demons, too. No talk of talking to the big man yet. Guess that makes you special, Sammie." Mark winked at him.

"Don't call me 'Sammie'," Sam snapped, forgetting momentarily about the fact that Mark just told him that this girl was a hunter.

"Hey, my bad," Mark stepped back with his hands up in the air in surrender. He didn't see Sam snap that often. Come to think of it, he'd never seen Sam snap out of anger.

"Sorry, it's just," Sam hesitated and then got a pained look in his eye. "My brother called me 'Sammie'."

"Got it," Mark nodded. "Alright, well I'm gonna go. You guys get to know each other. My shift is over, see you tomorrow, Sam."

"See ya, Mark," Sam nodded as the orderly left.

He studied the girl. If Lucifer wasn't constantly bugging her, what had made her snap? Maybe she was recently possessed and she had trouble coping with what the demon had done with her body. Sam had been there, but he had gotten through it with Dean's help. This girl was practically catatonic. Mark had mentioned that she was a hunter. Maybe something got a hold of her and made her like this on purpose.

_Oh well, Sammie, only one way to find out._

"Hey," Sam said gently.

She made an almost imperceptible move to acknowledge that she'd heard him.

"My name's Sam," he tried again, this time moving closer to her and crouching in front of her to get eye level. "I guess we're gonna be roomies for awhile."

Suddenly she got a scared look on her face and started to back even further into the corner. "Roommate. Demon. Roommate's a demon," she muttered to herself. "Roommate from Hell."

"No, no, no," Sam rushed to assure her. "I'm not a demon, I'm human. In fact, I'm a hunter, like you."

"Hunter?" She looked up at him strangely.

"Yeah," he nodded, glad she had calmed down. "Me and my brother, Dean, we're demon hunters."

"No," she shook her head. "Demons not real." The shaking of her head got so intense that Sam thought that she was about to have a panic attack.

"Is that what they told you when you got here? Demons aren't real and that you're just delusional?" Sam asked.

She calmed back down and simply nodded at him, tilting her head as if interested to see what else he had to say.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sam whispered conspiratorially to her.

She nodded again. "I'm good at secrets."

"The doctors here? They don't know the truth. The demons are real. You and I? We know better, and we hunt them to keep these people safe. Safe from what lives in the dark. What goes bump in the night." Sam told her as if telling a child about super heroes. Whatever demon had gotten a hold of this girl had really done a number on her head. He wished he could pray to Castiel as soon as he got out of here to come and heal her so she could get back to her life. This was no way for any respectable hunter to waste away.

"The demons are real?" She asked wide-eyed. "The vampires are real?"

Sam nodded, excited he was finally getting through to her. "Yeah. Vampires, is that what you specialize in? What you hunt the most?" He held his breath for a second; he really didn't need another Gordon on his hands right now.

Again she nodded. "Slay vampires."

Sam's brow furrowed as he focused on what she said. 'Slay vampires'. Not hunt, or waste, or kill, but slay. Why did that sound so familiar to him? It was itching in the back of his head that he had read about something like that before.

"You never told me your name," Sam said, pushing his previous thoughts to the side.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers." She almost whispered, as if she was confused by her own name.

That name sounded familiar, too. Where the heck had he heard that name? Then it hit him.

Sam's new roommate, was the Slayer.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I have finally caught up to the episode in Supernatural where Sam is in the psych ward. I didn't want to write anymore until I watched it in the correct order. So, I have reread the last chapter to check for canon mistakes and realized two things. A) I have considerably down-played Sam's level of crazy, but don't worry, I'll fix that, but for now I'm going to seriously focus on Buffy's crazy, the we'll do Sam's crazy, then they can be crazy together! ;). B) At the point of chapter one, Sam did not know Castiel was alive. I have fixed this mistake and edited to say he wished he could pray to Cas. I'll probably rewatch both episodes a couple times as I write this story to try to figure how I'm going to let it all play out. Except for Sam's little bitty flashback in the first paragraph, italics are Lucifer. By the way! This is not a Sam/Buffy pairing story, and in MY world, Buffy and Spike are actually together, deal with it…Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Again, let me explain to you, I do not own ANY recognizable characters that are or will be in this story…if I did, I would have Dean and Spike locked away somewhere…*coughs*

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**

"You're the Slayer?" Sam asked in shock.

Sam had read stories about the Slayer when he was young and his father made him study vampires for a case he had. He was certain at the time that he read it that the Slayer was a myth. I mean come on, if there was a hunter out there that was gifted with superhuman strength, then she should be able to waste everything in sight. Especially when there was a new one called the second the previous one died. He had also asked Dean about it when he first read it. _Of course it's fake, Sammie. If there were a Super Hunter like that, why would they all be chicks? She'd probably be fun in the sack though—all those muscles. _

"Slayer," she said nodding. Then all of a sudden she started shaking her head violently. "No, slaying isn't real. Nothing's real, Dawnie, Spike, Willow, nothing."

"_This one is more sack of hammers than you, Sam," _Lucifer said as the girl only got more upset.

Sam shook his head to try to cancel Lucifer out while he tried to calm Buffy down.

"Is that your family? Is Spike your dog?" Sam asked trying to get her back into the conversation.

She giggled at that. "No, dogboy is Oz. But he's gone. Spike is…boyfriend?" She said the last part as if she was asking Sam for confirmation.

"_Aww, if she's already taken that means your hero act won't win you a kiss this time. Though…with a name like Spike you might be a step up." _Lucifer continued to taunt him.

"Boyfriend? That's good. Can we call him? Let him know where you are? I'm guessing you were found and brought here like I was." He said. If he could get a hold of someone in her life that wasn't as out of it as…well either of them, then they could tell him what happened to her and they could try to get her back to normal.

She only seemed to look more confused as he kept talking. "No, no phone at the crypt. Doesn't need a phone, he always knows when I need him to show up. Because it's a dream, not real." As she said 'not real' she hit her head as if she was trying to pound the point into her head.

"Crypt?" Sam looked at her in confusion. "Is Spike dead?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid. "Well, duh!"

"_Ooh, might have a shot with Wonder Woman after all." _

"All vampires are dead. I thought you said you hunted demons, too. Are you new at this?" She continued to look at him incredulously.

"You're boyfriend's a vampire?" Sam asked once he shook himself out of shock.

"_A vampire and a vampire Slayer—in love. Now why is it that when I try to write poetry it never comes out near that good?"_

Buffy shrugged, "Not even the first one. But he's kinda prettier. And way more fun in bed." Her eyebrows furrowed again. "But that's wrong. I can't feel that way. He doesn't have a soul," she shook her head again. "No, he's not even real!"

"_And we're back again."_

Sam grabbed a hold of her arms to try to bring her back to the right track. "Hey, hey, Buffy." He smiled when she looked up into his eyes. "It's ok. Spike is real. All vampires are real. Now please, is there anyone's phone number that we can call for someone to come help you?"

She looked as if she was in deep thought for a long time, then she shook her head. "Sunnydale's not real, so the numbers aren't real. I don't remember my phone number in LA."

"Ok, that's fine. Sunnydale, is that where you live now?" Sam asked her. He knew that whatever was messing with her mind had given her a serious case of not being able to distinguish reality and fake, he could definitely relate to that. But if whatever it was made her think that vampires and monsters weren't real, then maybe most of what she assumed wasn't real, really was.

She nodded her head. "In my mind. That's the town where the vampires are real. And my sister and Watcher are real there. But they aren't really real, or they'd be here now. Right?" She looked up at him like a small child would when asking her father a question.

"_Well, Sammie, if Coco Puffs wasn't in love with the Fang, she'd be perfect for you. You both have the same trouble with reality, ain't that a kick in the head?" _

Sam angrily shook his head at Lucifer's ramblings and looked back to Buffy. "Who told you none of it was real?"

She concentrated before she answered. "The doctors, and my parents. They said I got scared and ran away inside my mind and made up my own little special world—Sunnydale."

Sam decided to try a new tactic with her. "Well, how about we make a deal?"

"What?"

"We can pretend for the doctors and everybody else, that we believe what they say. But when we're alone in here, we can talk about the vampires, monsters, and Sunnydale like that's the real world. Ok?" He asked. He hoped that he could get her to feel more easy about talking about her life in Sunnydale without having to worry about if it was real or not. Then he could get solid information that he could send Dean to look into so that they could find her family and make her better.

She thought for a long time before she responded to him. "Like, storytime? We tell stories about the monsters to each other?" She asked tentatively.

"Exactly like storytime." Sam replied smiling.

She nodded her head happily to that. "Ok, deal!"

"Great! You go first, tell me all about how you became the Slayer and living in Sunnydale." Sam encouraged. If she asked, he'd start telling his own life story, but for now he would get as much from her as she'd allow.

Lucifer hopped up from where he had been sitting on the table and sat cross-legged in between Buffy and Sam, looking back and forth between the two of them. "_Ooh, I love stories. But I always end up being the bad guy. Don't make the bad guy, okay, Sam? I can't wait to hear how the precious Slayer has fallen for multiple vampires."_

"Well, it all started when I was fifteen…"


End file.
